


An Ineffable Holiday 2020

by MrsMendes19



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: 31 stories for the month of December, from the prompts from the Ineffable Holiday.Link here: https://scontent-syd2-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/128425788_291760672174388_8047256320551325109_n.jpg?_nc_cat=107&ccb=2&_nc_sid=ae9488&_nc_ohc=jFiwCxjmIqMAX-7IgEd&_nc_oc=AQlKFPoU4-wKUtpjFazZlgK03TbLeZ1eXH_XyjWWJbQW_oOkaTNFvB5VbHcIppJ4Gs0&_nc_ht=scontent-syd2-1.xx&oh=3210ab11972075272e761fe920959da4&oe=5FEBFDE2
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale
Kudos: 3





	1. Snow

Crowley and Aziraphale have been cooped up at the house for a couple of days now since the weather has become cold and crisp. They were huddled on the couch when Aziraphale looked towards the window and saw that it was snowing.  
“Babe, look.”  
“Hmm, what is it?”  
Crowley had been intently watching the movie when Aziraphale gently nudged him. He looked towards the window and saw the sheets of snow gently drifting down from the sky. He got up and walked towards the window, casually leaning against the windowsill.  
“It is beautiful, isn’t it Zira?”  
“It sure is.”  
Aziraphale got up and joined Crowley by the window. As Zira got closer, Crowley put his arm around him and pulled him closer as they both continued to watch the snow fall to the ground, covering it in a sheet of white.  
“Hey Crowley…”  
“Yes, my angel?”  
“Can we take a nice walk outside? It’s so lovely outside.”  
“But Angel, you know I hate the cold.”  
“We can wrap you up in numerous layer, you won’t even feel the cold. Please?”  
“I would rather stay inside, where it is nice and warm.”  
“Isn’t there anything that I could do to convince you to go for that walk?”  
Crowley thinks for a second before answering.  
“Actually, there is. I will go with you, but only if, you bake those delicious biscuits that you always make.”  
“All it will take is biscuits?”  
“I love those biscuits. No one makes them like you.”  
“Alright, fine. I’ll make the biscuits when we get back. Now, let’s get you all dressed.”

After finding numerous clothes to put on Crowley, Zira helps him put everything on. By the end, Crowley looked like he could barely move. Zira couldn’t help but hold back a laugh.  
“It isn’t funny, Zira!”  
“Well, you’re the one who wanted to be warm!”  
Crowley mumbled under his breath as Zira pulls on his own coat and hat. Zira zips up his coat and pulls his hat further down his head before grabbing Crowley’s hand and walking out the front door. 

They walked a couple of blocks before turning back around, since Zira knew that Crowley didn’t want to be out in the cold for too long. When they return home, Crowley takes off the multiple items of clothing that he had on and collapses onto the couch.  
“Are you happy now, Zira?”  
“Yes, very happy. Thank you.”  
Crowley smiles at Zira before turning on the TV and tuning into the show that was currently running. After putting away all the extra clothes, Zira makes his way into the kitchen to make the biscuits.

Having taken the last batch out of the oven, he transfers the biscuits onto a plate and carries it to Crowley, who takes the plate and starts eating the biscuits straight away.  
“These are incredible, Zira.”  
“I’m glad you like them, just don’t eat them all at once.”  
Zira smiled and snuggles into Crowley’s side, taking a couple biscuits off the plate for himself before Crowley could eat them all. Zira was glad that Crowley had agreed on the walk, even if it meant that he would have to bake biscuits, but he didn’t mind at all.


	2. Ice Skating

Zira had been restocking the shelves of the bookstore all week and Crowley was getting bored watching him doing the same thing repeatedly, so he decided that Zira needed a much-needed break. He got up from his usual spot on the couch and walked over to Zira, wrapping his arms around the Angel’s waist.  
“Zira, my lovely angel, how about you take a break?”  
“I’m nearly done Crowley, I only need to restock those three boxes over there and then I’m done.”  
Crowley looks over at the boxes that Zira had mentioned before turning back to Zira.   
“I have a better idea, why don’t we go out to town?”  
“But you hate the cold weather.”  
“I know, but you need a break. I’m sure the boxes can wait for a while. What do you say?”  
Zira sighs but eventually gives in.  
“Aright, a small break will do me good.”  
“Great, I’ll grab our coats.”  
Crowley grabs his thickest coat that he could find, along with Zira’s coat and hat and walks back to Zira, helping him put the items on.  
“Thank you, my dear boy. Now, where were you planning on taking me.”  
“Just out to town.”  
Crowley took Zira’s hand and led him out the front door before waiting for Zira to close the shop. He held Zira close by his side as they both walked to the town centre, where a massive temporary ice-skating rink had been erected for the holidays.  
“Dear boy, this is amazing!”  
“I though you would like it, here.”  
Crowley snapped his fingers and made two ice skating boots appear by his feet, he picks them up and hands a pair to Zira. Zira looks down at the boots in his hand.  
“Are you sure about this, Crowley?”  
“Of course, let’s go.”  
Zira and Crowley put on their boots and head to the edge of the ice rink. Holding onto the edge, Zira steps in and gathers his balance before waiting for Crowley. He watches as the Demon slowly makes his way onto the ice, as soon as Crowley’s feet hit the ice, he lost his balance and landed face first on the cold surface.  
“Here, let me help you.”  
Zira slides effortlessly to Crowley’s side to help him up. After struggling for a few seconds, Zira somehow managed to get Crowley to his feet. He helps Crowley stand by using his body to keep him up, using his arms to make sure that Crowley doesn’t fall again.  
“Hey, this isn’t too bad, isn’t it Angel?”  
“As long as you don’t fall over again, we should be fine. Just hang on to me and you won’t fall.”  
Moving his feet in a sliding motion, Zira moves them forward on the ice. He moves almost like he is floating above the ice, all the while still holding onto Crowley. After a while, Zira moves to the edge of the rink and Crowley clings to the edge as he nearly looses balance again.  
“I think I’m just going to get out, Angel. You enjoy yourself for a while longer.”  
Crowley makes his way to the door as Zira slides away from him, twirling in a circle on the smooth ice. He makes his way around the ice rink, twisting and turning, all while looking very majestic on the ice. As Zira gets closer to Crowley, he didn’t notice another skater coming towards him and collide into him. The skater and Zira were thrown across the ice, in a split second, Crowley jumps onto the ice and to Zira’s side.  
“Are you okay, angel?”  
With a quick nod, Crowley helped Zira up. The other skater was quick to apologize, stating that he hadn’t seen Zira in his way. After accepting the apology, Zira and Crowley made their way home to rest.


	3. Hot Coco

Opening his eyes, Zira rolls over and wraps his arm around the sleeping form of Crowley next to him. Crowley groans slightly now that he has been woken from his sleep.  
“Good morning, my darling.”  
“Good morning, Angel.”  
“I’m going to make myself a cup of hot coco, would you like a cup as well?”  
“That sounds lovely.”  
Zira smiles before giving Crowley a peck on the cheek and getting up. He heads to the kitchen and starts to boil the water before preparing the two cups for him and Crowley. After the water was boiled, he pours it into the prepared cups and gives them a stir before carefully walking back to the bedroom. The first thing that Zira noticed, is that Crowley had fallen asleep again. He placed the cups on the nightstand before gently shaking Crowley awake.  
“The hot coco is ready, sit up so that you can drink it.”  
Crowley runs a hand through his disheveled bed hair before sitting up in bed. He reaches over and picks up a cup before taking a sip.  
“How come you always manage to make the best tasting drinks and stuff?”  
“I got magical hands.”  
Zira lifts his hands up and gives his fingers a little shake before picking up his own cup and making his way back into bed. Zira and Crowley sit in bed for a while as they drink their coco. 

Having finished their coco, they get ready before making their way to the Bentley. They had talked about going to town for a while to set up the bookstore for the holidays. Zira gathers the multiple boxes of decorations from the storeroom, while Crowley made them each another cup of hot coco. As Zira comes back to the front of the store, Crowley hands him a cup of coco.  
“Thank you.”  
Zira takes the cup and takes a sip, to his surprise it wasn’t too bad. He places his cup on the counter and begins to unbox the decorations. He pulls out the string of light, and as always, they are tangled. He snaps his fingers and they magically begin to untangle themselves. He then proceeds to hang the lights around the big windows. He looks over at Crowley, who was trying to unbox the Christmas tree with one hand, while holding his cup of coco in the other. Zira knew that it would end in disaster and it did, he watched as Crowley lost his balance, spilling his hot coco all over himself. Zira suddenly stopped what he was doing and rushed to Crowley’s side, who was sprawled over boxes of decorations.  
“Are you okay, Crowley?”  
“Oh yeah, I’m fine. It’s not like I just spilled hot coco all over myself. Help me up, will you?”  
Zira helps Zira up and looks at the mess on Crowley’s jumper.  
“Oh Crowley, look at the mess that you have made on yourself. Take off the jumper while I go and fetch you a new one.”  
Zira makes his way to a box over by the window and pulls out a different jumper before handing it to Crowley. Crowley takes off the jumper that he had on before pulling on the new one that Zira had in his hands.  
“Thank you, Angel.”  
“Now that you are sorted out, can we go back to decorating the shop?”  
“Of course we can.”  
“Just don’t spill hot coco all over yourself again.”  
Zira smiles and shakes his head before continuing to decorate the shop.

After the shop was decorated, Zira and Crowley made their way back home. Zira makes them another cup of coco each before settling down on the couch for the remainder of the evening.


	4. Caroling

Since it was all quiet on the streets of Soho, Aziraphale had decided that it would be a good idea to catch up on some reading, that he had been missing out on for a few weeks now since the bookshop had been crowded by customers. He picked up his book and made himself comfortable on the couch next to the warm fire, and it wasn’t long before Crowley was napping next to him, arms wrapped around Aziraphale’s waist and his face nuzzled close against his adorable soft belly. He had just started reading when he heard footsteps and voices at the front door. As soon as the noise hit Crowley’s sensitive ears, he let out a slow groan. Usually it would mean that Crowley was bored, but Aziraphale knew that Crowley was just merely grumpy that he had been woken from his slumber.  
“Crowley darling, next time you want to make a noise like that, could you please make sure your face isn’t buried in my torso? It tickles, you know.”  
Crowley lifts his head, his expression a one of displeasure.  
“Why are they at our door? There are a million other houses that they could be hassling, why does it have to be ours?”  
“They are just caroling. I’m sure that they will be gone in a few hours.”  
“A few? How long does it take to sing a few songs, especially the ones that they sing every bloody year?!”  
“You can’t hate all carols, surely? You do know that they are classics for a reason.”  
Crowley places his head back on Aziraphale’s belly.  
“I think that if they added a bit more mayhem and toned down on the whole baby Jesus stuff, it would make everyone happier.”  
“Yeah, you maybe. I personally love the carols.””  
“Good for you.”  
Crowley grabs a pillow of the floor and places it on his head in the hopes of drowning out the carols that were going on outside of his front door.

To Crowley’s surprise, the next time he opened his eyes, which was about an hour later, the carols had stopped and he didn’t hear a single voice. He lifted the pillow and looked at Aziraphale, who had fallen asleep listening to the carols. He smiled to himself at the sight of the Angel sleeping inches away from him. He carefully got up and placed a blanket on Aziraphale’s lap before giving the Angel a kiss on the forehead. He walks to the door and puts on his coat before running out the front door.

Aziraphale opens his eyes to see that Crowley wasn’t in his usual spot next to him.  
“Crowley? Are you home?”  
When no answer came, he gets up and searches the house, but Crowley was nowhere to be found.  
Aziraphale was about to sit back down when he heard voices outside his front door again. Before he opened the door, he listened intently to what was being said. He could clearly identify Crowley’s voice talking.  
“…okay, so my plan is to surprise my boyfriend. He is currently asleep on the couch inside. I’m going to open the door and then we are going to start singing. Hopefully, he will wake up and get a nice surprise. He loves carols, so let’s make this the best caroling that we can. Let’s do this.”  
In a quick second, Aziraphale snaps his fingers and is back on the couch, with the book in his hands. He looks towards the door, just as it opened. His ears were filled with the words of ‘Silent night’, with a small smile he walks to the door and acts surprised.  
“Crowley, my love. This is amazing.”  
He looks at Crowley, who is singing along. Crowley smiles and walks towards Aziraphale, wrapping his arm around the Angel’s waist.  
“This is for you. Since you love carols.”  
Crowley and Aziraphale watched as the Carolers continued their songs before bidding them goodbye and heading inside.


	5. Warm Blankets

Crowley opens his eyes, blinking quickly as the bright light coming through the windows hurt his sensitive eyes. He looks around, feeling a bit disorientated. He remembered that he and Aziraphale had come back to the bookshop before wanting to go home, but he must have fallen asleep on the couch. He stretches and quickly pulls the blanket, which Aziraphale must have draped over him, over his head as soon as the cold air hit him.  
“Are you awake, dear?”  
“mrmrrmhhhh. It’s so cold!”  
Crowley held the blanket close, in order to try and reheat his body, but it wasn’t working too well.  
“Would you like another blanket?”  
“If it will help me keep warm, then yes. I hate the cold.”  
Aziraphale, who had been reading his book opposite the couch, puts down the book and finds another blanket before walking over to Crowley.  
“Here’s the blanket. Move over and I’ll help you warm up.”  
Crowley removes the blanket from his head and moves over so that Aziraphale could make himself somewhat comfortable. As soon as Aziraphale was laying down next to him, Crowley quickly wrapped his arms around the Angel, soaking in his warmth.  
“Dear boy, you are shivering. Should I make up the fire?”  
“No, stay. I’ll warm up soon.”  
Aziraphale wrapped his arm around the demon and pulled him close. Soon enough, Aziraphale’s warmth reached Crowley, warming him. Crowley sighed contently and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Aziraphale’s neck.  
“Are you nice and warm now?”  
“Yes, very warm. I like it. I like your warmth.”  
“I would be terribly upset if you didn’t. I worked awfully hard to maintain this level of warmth.”  
Aziraphale absentmindedly stroked his arm up and down Crowley’s back, eventually making him fall into a blissful sleep. He carefully rearranges the blanket over them both before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

Crowley opens his eyes and sees that the Angel had fallen asleep next to him. He carefully navigates his way over Aziraphale, making sure he doesn’t wake him. He take off one of the blankets and wraps it around his body, in order to keep somewhat warm as he tip toes to the small kitchen at the back of the store. He makes himself a drink before making himself comfortable on the small chair next to the couch. He tucks his feet under himself and pulls the blanket closer around his slim form before taking a sip of his drink. He sees Aziraphale stir gently in his sleep before turning around on the couch, his back now to Crowley.  
“You silly Angel, surely that can’t be comfortable. I don’t mind sleeping on the couch, but an Angel like you should always sleep in a bed.”  
Crowley puts down his drink and gently shakes Aziraphale awake.  
“What is it? Do we have customers?”  
“No, no customers. You just don’t seem comfortable on the couch. Let’s go home.”  
Aziraphale stretches before getting up. He puts on his coat and hat before waiting for Crowley to do the same.

They both walk to the Bentley before taking the short drive home. They make their way inside before heading straight to the bedroom. They take of their shoes and coats before jumping into bed. Crowley resumes his spot, nestled right next to Aziraphale, taking in his comforting warmth. He looks up and places a gently kiss on Aziraphale’s lips before pulling the blankets up and placing his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. He tucks the blanket under his chin as Aziraphale wraps his arm around him. Crowley heard Aziraphale sigh in content before they both fall into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Making Cookies

Placing the last decoration on the tree, Aziraphale steps back to admire the decorated tree in front of him. He had decorated it beautifully, topped with the angel that Crowley had given him for their anniversary. Deciding that it looks decent, he nods and plugs in the light into the outlet, making the whole tree light up in bright colors of red, green, yellow and blue. He smiles to himself before walking into the kitchen, he had planned to make some cookies for Christmas. He sets out all the necessary ingredients before putting on his apron. He snaps his fingers, turning on the radio in the living room before beginning the preparations for the cookies.

Placing the last tray into the oven, he takes out the previous batch and places them on a cooling rack. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Crowley coming into the kitchen.  
“Don’t you dare touch those cookies.”  
“I wasn’t planning to.”  
“Sure you were.”  
Aziraphale turns around and in a quick second, Crowley reaches over and grabs a cookie before shoving it into his mouth. He quickly chews it before swallowing the mouthful. He didn’t quite think that through as it became stuck in his throat. He jumps up and runs to the tap, turning it on and gulping down a huge mouthful of water. The water helped push the cookie down his throat. He saw Aziraphale laughing at him, he gave the Angel a death glare.  
“I told you not to touch the cookies, it’s your own fault. You should have just waited instead of trying to eat a whole cookie in two seconds flat.”  
Crowley straightens up before leaving the kitchen, mumbling under his breath.

The oven beeps, indicating to Aziraphale that the last batch was ready. He put on his oven mitts and takes out the tray, placing it onto the side of the sink. He places the cookies on a cooling tray before searching the cupboards for some decorations. Luckily for him, he had picked some up when he went to the store a couple of days ago. He gathers the decorations and places them onto the table before picking up the big plate of cooled cookies. He sits down at the table and starts decorating the cookies.  
“Crowley, would you like to help decorate the cookies?”  
Aziraphale calls down to Crowley, who had disappeared back into the bedroom. In a split second, Crowley was standing next to Aziraphale.  
“What did I hear about cookies?”  
“I said, did you want to help decorate them?”  
“Oh sure, why not?”  
Crowley picks up a cookie and begins to decorate it, but he was a bit too rough and the cookie crumbles in his hands. Aziraphale watches as Crowley picks up another cookie to try again, this time being gentler with it. He manages to decorate it and places it down on the table, with a smile he looks at Aziraphale.  
“What do you reckon?”  
Aziraphale looks at the cookie in front of Crowley. He had somewhat managed to make it look decent.  
“It doesn’t look too bad actually, what it is meant to be?”  
“You know what? I have no idea, but at least it looks pretty.”  
The finish decorating the cookies before letting them dry and wrapping them up before placing them into the fridge, ready for Christmas.

Afterwards, they enjoy a nice lunch at the Ritz before having a nice walk in the park.


	7. Lazy Day

Adjusting his vest and bowtie, Aziraphale walks into the living room and leans over the couch, to give Crowley a hug, who was watching a Christmas special on the TV.  
“So, what should we do today?”  
Aziraphale plants a kiss on Crowley’s cheek before straightening up and directing his attention to the TV.  
“Do we have to do something?” Crowley answered, tilting his head back to look at the Angel.   
“How are you dressed already? How can you put on so many layers without using any miracles?”  
Crowley was obviously impressed with how quickly Aziraphale could get dressed. Aziraphale came up with a fairly good answer.  
“I would like to know, how you still manage to be in your pajamas if you do use a miracle to get dressed. It’s like your miracle is broken or something.”  
“Well, maybe it’s because I want to stay in my pajamas all day. I want to stay home, stay away from the cold and all the people who are stressing about doing their last-minute Christmas shopping.”  
Crowley shrugged and turned his head back to the TV. Aziraphale walked around the couch and made himself comfortable next to Crowley.  
“I can see where you are coming from. It did snow yesterday and the streets are covered in snow and – Crowley!”  
Aziraphale gasped, he was now wearing black tartan pajamas. He ran his hand over the sleeves, it was softer than the current one that he had.  
“You could have asked for permission first, before changing my clothes for me!”  
“Now, that wouldn’t have been very demonic now, would it?”  
Crowley smirked and threw an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulder to bring him closer.  
“You wanted to know what we were doing today, right? Well, we are going to stay right here and do a whole amount of nothing.”  
“Nothing?”  
Aziraphale turns his head to Crowley, his face one of confusion.  
“Well, not nothing, nothing. We could, you know, watch a movie or something. Have some expensive wine. Maybe have some popcorn, and then actually eat it this time. We could also take a nap, or order some take away food.”  
Crowley’s voice was tempting and smooth. At times, Aziraphale couldn’t help but just agree to what Crowley was saying, due to the smooth nature of his voice.  
“Could we…maybe order from that little Chinese restaurant I like?”  
“We could order from whatever restaurant you like, Angel. You only need to decide on one, since I know that you like so many. Or you could pick multiple, today is our lazy day. We don’t have anywhere to be, so let’s just enjoy the day.”  
Aziraphale snapped his fingers, making the home phone appear in his hands. He dialed the Chinese place, along with a few other restaurant and put in his food orders.

Once the food arrived, Aziraphale places everything on the living room table, along with a couple of plates and two set of cutlery. He calls Crowley over and they dig in. Aziraphale could almost say that the food was one of the most delicious meals that he had eaten in quite a while. 

After they had devoured all the food, they made their way back to the couch and cuddled close. Crowley turned on the TV, just as another Christmas movie was starting. He plants a kiss on Aziraphale’s forehead before directing his attention to the TV. A short while later, he looks down to see that Aziraphale had fallen asleep on his chest. He smiles to himself and gently runs a hand up and down Aziraphale’s back as he watches TV. It wasn’t long before he drifted into a peaceful sleep of his own, listening to the sweet carols on the TV in the background.


	8. Holiday Shopping

To Aziraphale’s surprise, it seemed that the cold wind didn’t stop people from doing their holiday shopping. It could also be how close they were to Christmas Eve, or maybe it was the only thing to do for that evening.   
“Oh wow, what a nightmare!”  
Aziraphale exclaimed, barely managing to dodge a man who was carrying two big armfuls of bags.   
“Uh, Angel, you did say that you wanted to go holiday shopping, so now you get the complete experience.”  
Crowley answered quickly, shrugging it off.  
“Well, yes I did. But this is ridiculous. I wasn’t aware oh how busy it would be. Everyone is running around like crazy.”  
Aziraphale was shocked, he had never experienced a rush of people like this. He could barely maneuver through the people on the footpath, he grabbed onto Crowley’s coat, so that he didn’t lose him in the crowd.  
“It is the 23rd, of course it would be busy. People are now doing their last-minute shopping since they have postponed it until the last possible day.”  
Aziraphale stopped suddenly, stopping in front of a sweets shop. He takes a deep breath to breathe in the smells of various chocolates and sweets. Since he still had a hold of Crowley’s arm, he pulls him into the shop. Crowley looks at Aziraphale.  
“What are we doing here, darling Angel?”  
“I love this shop. I love how it smells, doesn’t it smell amazing?”  
“It’s smells too sweet, I hate it.”  
“Well, you can wait outside for me. Just don’t wander too far, I don’t want to lose you in the crowd.”  
Crowley gives him an acknowledgement before walking out the front door and leaning against the doorframe. Aziraphale browses over the chocolates and sweets displayed in front of him. A young lady came out from the back of the store.  
“Ah, good afternoon Mr. Fell. How can I be of assistance today?”  
“Hello. I would like the usual if you please.”  
“Right away, Mr. Fell.”  
The nice lady began to fill a bag with a couple of Aziraphale’s favourite things. Once she was done, she closed the bag and handed it to Aziraphale.   
“Is there anything else I could get for you today?”  
“Yes there is. Could I please get a bag of Liquorice allsorts?”  
“Of course.”  
Aziraphale knew that Crowley liked Liquorice, so he thought that he should buy something for him as well.  
“Here you go, Mr. Fell. Is that all for today?”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
Aziraphale paid for the items before exiting the store and linking his arm with Crowley’s. They made their way back to the house. They took off their coats and made themselves comfortable on the couch. Aziraphale placed the chocolates and Liquorice in separate bowls before carrying them to the small table next to the couch. He sat down and cuddled next to Crowley before picking up the bowls and setting them down next to him. He began to munch down on the chocolates as Crowley grabbed a handful of Liquorice before placing the whole thing into his mouth. Aziraphale chuckles as Crowley’s cheeks filled with Liquorice, he resembled a hamster with food in both cheeks.  
“You need to learn how to savor the sweets, Crowley. You don’t have to eat them all at once.”  
Crowley just shrugged and directed his attention back to the TV. Aziraphale finished his bowl of chocolates and placed the bowl on the table before wrapping his arm around Crowley’s waist. He felt Crowley place an arm around him, slowly moving it up and down his back. They finished the movie before heading to bed.


	9. Tree Trimming

Aziraphale and Crowley still needed to find a Christmas tree, so they decided to go tree hunting. After about half an hour of driving around, they finally found a place with decent looking trees. Crowley parks the Bentley before they both walk through the area, trying to find the perfect tree for the holidays.  
Crowley walked idly though the aisles of trees, he only wanted a small one but Aziraphale had insisted that they get a big one. So, Crowley walked through, looking for the perfect tree. He found Aziraphale looking at a tree about double his size. He walks over and stops next to Aziraphale.  
“I think this one will do the trick, what do you think?”  
“I think it’s bloody enormous, Angel. How are we going to get that into our living room?!”  
“I think we can make it fit. Please, Crowley?”  
“Alright, fine. I’ll go and pay the man. You bring it to the front.”  
Aziraphale giggled gleefully. Crowley smiled at hm before pulling the ticket with the number off one of the branches and heading to the pay station. A makeshift counter had been made, Crowley walked up to it to pay for the tree.  
“We found a tree that we would like…a great big fir. Number…78.”  
“Sure thing sir. Do you require any help….”  
The man’s voice trailed off as he looked behind Crowley. Crowley didn’t even have to turn around, he knew exactly what was happening. Aziraphale, would be seen, carrying a tree taller and larger than him, like it was a feather. He set it down by the counter, panting slightly.  
“Crowley darling, have you paid?”  
Crowley nodded.  
“Oh good.”  
He lowered his voice and leaned in to whisper into Crowley’s ear.  
“Distract the humans. I’m going to miracle the tree home.”  
Crowley grinned and did in fact distract the humans, by turning into a fifty foot snake right before their eyes. Aziraphale glared at him before snapping his fingers. He miracled the tree home before picking Crowley up and snapping them both him. He set Crowley on the floor before starting to pace the room.  
“When I said distract them, I didn’t mean for you to turn into a snake! Honestly!”  
Crowley gave a sly smirk.  
“What? It worked didn’t it?”  
He transformed back into his ‘human’ self.  
“Hey, we left the Bentley there!”  
Aziraphale rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, it did work. It did cause a distraction, that’s for sure. And no, we didn’t. The Bentley is outside. Now, could you please help me decorate the tree?”  
“Do I have to, Angel?”  
“Yes, no complaints this time. I managed to do it all myself last year, this year you can help decorate the tree.”  
Aziraphale snaps his fingers, making boxes of decorations appear next to him. He picks up a box and hands it to Crowley.  
“And you are not using any miracles either, you have to do it all by hand.”  
“Ugh, fine!”  
Crowley opens the box and begins to unwrap all delicate decorations before placing them on the tree. He and Aziraphale spent a whole hour, just decorating the tree and making it look perfect. The last item to go on the tree was the star on top of the tree.  
“There, that’s perfect. Thank you for helping.”  
Aziraphale walked over to Crowley and wrapped an arm around Crowley as he plugged in the light, making the tree light up in wonderful colours. They had truly found the perfect three for their home.


	10. Scarves

Having closed the bookshop for the holidays, Aziraphale sat at home with nothing much to do. He missed going to the bookshop to serve customers every day, he needed something to do. He looked for Crowley to see if he had any ideas.  
“Hey Crowley, I need your help.”  
“What is it, Angel?”  
“In all honesty, I’m bored. I’ve closed the bookshop for the holidays, so what am I supposed to do with my time now?”  
“You could always try gardening?”  
“I’ve already done that. You would have noticed if you weren’t sleeping until noon every day.”  
“Have you thought about knitting?”  
“Knitting? No, I haven’t. I’m not particularly good at it, I admit.”  
“Well, let’s have a look at a few videos, shall we?”  
Crowley snaps his fingers, making a laptop appear on his lap. He has gotten quite apt with using a laptop lately. He opens the laptop and does a quick YouTube search on knitting before turning the laptop towards Aziraphale, who looks at the video with interest.

A few hours and a lot of videos later, Aziraphale decided to give it a try. He snapped his fingers and the entire living room table was filled with knitting supplies, including various sets of different sized needles and a couple dozen wool balls of varying colors, including some pastel ones. Being as smart as he is, Aziraphale quickly grasped the concept of knitting and soon enough, the whole house was covered with multiple contorted jumpers, seven fingered gloves and an assortment of standard quality scarves.   
“Uh, Angel, I think that you should stick to scarves. They seem to be the easiest.”  
“I think I should. Would you like one?”  
“A scarf? For me? I don’t know, I’m not very fond of pastels. Thanks anyway, Angel.”  
“Well, maybe you can choose the colors yourself. I could make a red and black one for you. I think it would suit you quite well, what do you say?”  
“If you put it that way, that I can pick the colors, then I’m in. Let me help you.”  
Crowley snapped his fingers and produced two colored balls of the colors that he wanted, a simple red and crimson. He handed them to Aziraphale.  
“I would like these colors, Angel.”  
“They are lovely colors, darling. Thank you.”  
He took the wool and immediately started working with the needles.   
“I’m going to go have a nap, wake me up when you are finished.”  
“You can use the blanket over the couch, it’s nice and warm.”  
Crowley moved to the couch, wrapped himself in the blanket, and quickly fell asleep to the sound of clicking needles.

What seemed like a short time later, Crowley was woken up by Aziraphale.  
“Crowley, dear. Wake up. I finally finished the scarf. Would you like to try it on?”  
Crowley opened his eyes and looked at Aziraphale, who was standing next to him, with his hands behind his back. Crowley stretched and let out a big yawn before nodding at the Angel. The angel wriggled with excitement before revealing the scarf. He had made a black and crimson tartan scarf. Crowley looked down at it with amazement.  
“Angel, I love it. I don’t usually like tartan, but this is amazing!”  
Crowley took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, feeling the soft fabric against his cheek.  
“I’m glad you like it. I also made a white and cream one for myself.”  
Crowley hugged Aziraphale with excitement, he couldn’t wait to show off the new scarf that Aziraphale had made him next time they went out to dinner at the Ritz.


	11. Walk in the park

Aziraphale was woken up by the bright light shining through his window, he blinks a couple of times to make his eyes adjust to the brightness. He stretches in bed and rolls over, to where Crowley was still asleep.  
“Crowley darling, time to wake up.”  
“No, I’m still asleep!”  
Crowley pulls the covers over his head, trying to block out the light.  
“You clearly aren’t asleep if you are talking and pulling the sheets over your head. Now come on, I’m going to make a nice cup of tea for us both. I’m even going to make your favourite, nice and hot.”  
“Alright alright, I’m coming….”  
Crowley doesn’t move for a few seconds before throwing the cover aside and standing up. He looks at the Angel before waiting for him to walk with him to the kitchen. Aziraphale gets up and walks with Crowley to the kitchen. He makes them a cup of tea each before placing the cup in front of Crowley and sitting down next to him.   
“I was thinking that we could take a nice walk in the park today. It’s such a nice day outside, would be a shame to waste it indoors.”  
“I’ll do whatever you like, Angel.”  
They finish their tea and get dressed before heading out the door, hand in hand. They make their way to the park, which was filled with small children. Each child was either attempting to make a snowman, having a snowball fight with another child or just climbing on the playground. The parents were sitting on the benches next to the playground, chatting away at each other. As they pass, an elderly lady walks up to them.  
“Oh hello Mr. Fell. I’m sorry to disturb you.”  
“Good morning Mrs. Davidson, not at all. How are you?”  
“I’m good. I was just wondering when the bookshop will open again. I just finished reading the book that I have at home and wanted to grab the next one as soon as I can.”  
“The bookshop will open again in a couple of weeks. It’s just closed for the holidays. I expect it will be open on the 29th, then closing for new years but then it will be open again on the 1st of January.”  
“Great, thank you. I will see you then Mr. Fell.”  
“See you then, Mrs. Davidson. Have a good rest of your day.”  
“You too, sweetie.”  
With a smile, she makes her way across the park. Aziraphale links his arms with Crowley’s as they continue their walk through the park.  
“She seems nice.”  
“Oh she is. She’s a regular at the bookshop, comes in nearly every week for a new book.”  
They continue their walk for a while before Aziraphale unhooks his arm from Crowley’s and bends down to gather a handful of snow. He takes aim and hits Crowley in the back of the head with the snowball. Crowley looks around for the culprit before spotting Aziraphale giggling with glee. As Aziraphale giggled, Crowley took his chance to get revenge. He gathers some snow and makes a slightly bigger snowball before throwing it straight into Aziraphale’s face. Aziraphale stood open mouthed at the shock of the impact from the snowball before finding that Crowley was already making several more snowballs, ready for another attack. Aziraphale snapped his fingers, making two snowballs appear in his hand before throwing both at the same time toward Crowley. He watched as Crowley dodged his attack with ease before having several snowballs thrown at him. He didn’t stand a chance of dodging them, so he surrendered as the snowballs covered him from head to toe. He dusted off the snow as Crowley made his way over to him.  
“That will teach you to have a snowball fight with me.”  
They made their way back to the house before warming themselves by the fire before watching a movie and going to bed. Aziraphale made a mental note to have more snowball fights with Crowley, it made a nice change to see him do something else apart from causing havoc every day of his life.


	12. Candles

Aziraphale loved to burn candles on the cold winter days, but he has been running low on nice smelling ones lately, the only ones that he had left were the boring unscented white ones. He put on his coat and hat and made his way to the candle shop in town. He perused the aisles, occasionally picking up a candle to have a smell. The shop keep came to see if Aziraphale needed help in finding a candle.  
“Ah good morning Mr. Fell.”  
“Oh good morning Mr. Hardiff.”  
“Could I assist you in finding a candle?”  
“If you would be so kind. I’m looking for a couple of nice smelling candles for around the home. I really like the smell of gingerbread or cinnamon buns.”  
“I’m sure I can find those for you.”  
Mr Hardiff makes his way around the shop and gathered the candles before placing them into the basket that Aziraphale had in his hands.  
“Here you go. Are there anymore scents that you like?”  
“Would you happen to have the Christmas cookie scented candle? Crowley likes that one.”  
“I think we are all sold out on that one but let me check out back for you.”  
Mr Hardiff excuses himself before going to the back of the store to look for the candle. He returns a few moments later.  
“You’re in luck, this was the last one there.”  
“Thank you so much. I think I can manage the rest from here.”  
“Alright Mr. Fell. Just give me a call when you are ready.”  
“I will. Thank you.”  
Aziraphale walks around the shop and adds a couple of Christmas pudding, Crushed Candy cane and Spiced Chestnut candles into his basket. He walks to the front of the store and places the basket onto the counter.  
“Mr Hardiff, I’m ready to pay now.”  
Mr Hardiff scans the items before placing the candles into two boxes for easy transportation. Aziraphale pays for the candles before picking up the boxes and making his way home.

He returns home to find that Crowley wasn’t home, it gave him the opportunity to burn the Christmas cookie candle, and let the smell fill the house, before Crowley returned home. Aziraphale made sure to grab a couple of extra candles of the scent since Crowley loved it so much. He sets the candle on the coffee table before placing the other candles around the house for later. He lights the Christmas cookie candle before picking up a book and laying down on the couch to wait for Crowley. As Aziraphale read the sweet smell of Christmas cookies filled his nose, he could see why Crowley loved it.   
About an hour later, the front door opened and Crowley walked through the door.  
“Hmmm, it smells lovely in here.”  
“It should. I went out and bought some new candles for the house. I made sure to grab a few of your favourite one.”  
“Thank you, Angel.”  
Crowley takes off his coat and makes his way over to the couch. He climbs over Aziraphale and makes himself comfortable next to him, placing his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder.  
“It’s cold out there, I don’t know how you can manage it.”  
“It’s only because you are not used to it. I’m sure you will warm up in no time.”  
Aziraphale picks up the handmade blanket from the back of the couch and covers Crowley with it before returning his attention to the book in his hand. The combination of the smell of Christmas cookies, and Crowley next to him, made Aziraphale feel as though he had built a real home for Crowley and himself. A home where they could live for the rest of their lives.


	13. Decorating

Gathering the boxes of decorations from the attic, Aziraphale places them next to the, already decorated, tree. He opens a box and takes out the decorations before starting to place them around the living room. He walks back and picks out the mistletoe from its box before smiling, remembering how he and Crowley got caught under the mistletoe a couple hundred years back, and how embarrassed Crowley was but went along with the tradition. He walks to the doorframe, just as Crowley walks past.  
“Hello darling, remember this?”  
Aziraphale motions to the mistletoe above his head.  
“Oh yeah…oh what a good time that was, wasn’t it, Angel?”  
“It sure was. I was just remembering how embarrassed you were, you turned as bright as a tomato. You were hesitant to go along with the tradition but went along with it anyway.”  
“You know what? I think we should recreate that moment.”  
Crowley steps forward and under the mistletoe. He looks up at the mistletoe before giving Aziraphale his signature smile. He places his hands on Aziraphale’s hips and pulls him closer before placing a hand on Aziraphale’s face before pulling him into a sweet kiss. They savor the moment for a second before pulling apart.  
“Not as embarrassed now, are you?”  
“I’ve had a couple hundred years to get used to the tradition, I kinda like it now.”  
“I’m glad you do. Now that you are here, could you help me decorate?”  
“I would be glad to, but I have prior arrangements.”  
“If it is causing havoc, then it can wait. We need to decorate first then you can go and cause all the havoc you want.”  
“Alright then.”  
“Great. Here, take this box to the living room and place the decorations, with the Christmas stockings, along the mantle place.”   
Aziraphale places the box into Crowley’s hands, who walks over to the mantle place and places the decorations neatly on top before hanging the stockings from the hooks and walking back to Aziraphale.  
“All done, now what?”  
“That was quick. It looks good. These decorations go into the window, have a little fun with them.”  
Another box was handed to Crowley. He walks to the window and sits down in the small spot before opening the box and pulling out the decorations. He peels all decorations off before sticking them to the window. He rearranges the pieces to make the window look even and put together before stepping back to admire his work.  
“How’s that?”  
Aziraphale walks over to Crowley and places an arm around Crowley’s waist.  
“It looks amazing, dear. Have a look at what I found.”  
He shows Crowley what was in his hand, it was a handmade ornament from Crowley, given to him when they had celebrated their first Christmas together. It was still in perfect condition due to how well Aziraphale took care of it.   
“Let’s put it onto the tree, shall we?”  
They walk over to the tree and Aziraphale places the ornament onto the tree before he steps back. He places his head onto Crowley’s shoulder and gives him a hug.  
“I love you, you know that right?”  
“I love you too, Angel darling.”  
Aziraphale gives Crowley a quick kiss before walking over and picking up another small box, he walks over and places the box on the dining room table before placing the decorations carefully on the table. He adds the finishing touches before snapping his fingers and making the boxes disappear back into the attic. They were finally fully decorated for the Christmas holidays.


	14. At The Ritz

As Aziraphale and Crowley walk into The Ritz, for the fourth time that week, the first thing they noticed is that it had been decorated overnight. The entrance had a beautifully decorated tree and the dining room had been decorated by red and gold to celebrate the holiday season. There was also a slightly bigger tree, with multiple presents at its base, in the middle of the room. The tree was surrounded by the usual number of chairs and tables. Aziraphale looks around to find a table, quickly finding one next to the wall, a small way away from the rest of the tables. He takes Crowley’s hand and leads him to the table before they both sit down.  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it dear?”  
“It sure it, Angel darling.”  
A waiter comes to take their order.   
“Good evening, my name is Steve, I will be your waiter for the evening. Is there anything I can get started for you?”  
Aziraphale looks up at Steve with a smile.  
“Good evening, we will take two beef wellingtons please, with a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon.”  
“Coming right up, sir.”  
The waiter writes down their order before disappearing into the kitchen. He returns moment later with the bottle of wine. He pours a bit into Aziraphale’s glass, who picks it up and takes a sip, swirling the liquid in his mouth for a few moment before swallowing.  
“Yes, this will do nicely. Thank you.”  
The waiter nods and pours the wine into Crowley’s glass before topping up Aziraphale’s, he places the bottle into a can of ice before leaving again. Aziraphale and Crowley begin to talk for a while before the waiter returns with their food, and it looks delicious. 

As Crowley and Aziraphale were eating their dinner, a group of choir singers came into the foyer. They began singing cheerful Christmas songs, Aziraphale started humming along while Crowley gave them his version of the death stare.  
“What’s wrong, Crowley?”  
“For once, I thought that I could escape the horrible noise of choirs, they hurt my sensitive ears you know. It’s like they are following us wherever we go.”  
“I think that’s unlikely, they wouldn’t be following us. It’s just the Christmas tradition to have choirs at Christmas time.”  
“Yeah well, I don’t like it.”  
“You won’t have to put up with it much longer, we nearly finished out dinner. If you want, we can take home the dessert and eat it there.”  
“I like that plan. I want to get out of here as soon as possible now.”  
Crowley spots Steve and raises his hand, Steve walks to them.  
“Is there anything that I can help you with?”  
“Yes, we would like the crepes suzette for take away please.”  
“Right away.”  
Steve leaves to put their order in to the cook. He returns fifteen minutes later, with their order in a takeaway container. Crowley takes the container before getting up to pay for their food. Aziraphale tosses a few coins into the basket for the choir before catching up to Crowley. He links his arm with Crowley’s as they walk him.  
“Am I glad to be out of there.”  
“I’m sure you are.”  
They stop at the supermarket for some strawberries for the crepes before walking the rest of the way home. When they arrive, they eat the crepes before settling down on the couch for the rest of the evening. They watch a few movies before they both end up falling asleep on the couch, wrapped up in each other’s arms.


	15. By the fire

Having made two fresh cups of tea, Aziraphale hands a cup to Crowley before starting up the fire. He adds a couple of logs to keep it going before settling down in his armchair. He watches as Crowley scrolls through his phone, occasionally taking a sip of tea in between scrolling.   
“What are you looking at, darling dear?”  
“Just a video of a snake befriending an owl, have a look.”  
Crowley turns the phone towards Aziraphale, who watches intently at the video on the screen.  
“You would think that the snake would eat the owl, wouldn’t you?”  
“It’s the natural order, but maybe the snake fell in love with the owl. I think they kinda resemble us in a way. You know, me being the serpent, or snake in this case, and you being the owl, because of your white wings.”  
“I see that, now that you have mentioned it.”  
Aziraphale takes a sip of his tea before looking towards the fire, feeling the warm air on his face.  
“The fire is quite lovely, isn’t it?”  
“I love it’s warmth, almost reminds me of the fires in hell.”  
Crowley finishes his drink and gets up, placing his cup into the kitchen sink before returning to his spot on the couch. Aziraphale and Crowley sit in silence for a while, just watching the fire burn in the fireplace.

As the fire slowly burns out, Aziraphale throws in a couple more logs to keep it going. He really loved the fire, especially at wintertime. Some days are below zero and even though he covers himself from head to toe when going out, he still ends up shivering in his boots, even more than Crowley. He looks forward to getting a fire going late at night, or in the afternoon to warm the house. He looks into the fire as he takes another sip of his tea, he watches as the flames flicker, almost like people engaged in an intricate dance. He finishes his drink before placing his cup into the sink and washes both cups and placing them on the draining board. He walks back to the living room and asks Crowley to move over so that he could cuddle with him for a while. Crowley does as he was told and moves over, creating some space for Aziraphale. Aziraphale makes himself comfortable next to Crowley, placing his head on Crowley’s chest and an arm on Crowley’s stomach. This was the perfect place for him, snuggled up close to Crowley. He sighs contently before closing his eyes. He loved feeling the warm air of the fire on his face. He let himself relax as Crowley stroked his arm up and down Aziraphale’s back.

A short while later there was a knock on the door, startling Aziraphale awake.  
“Who is at the door, my dear?”  
“I don’t know love, let me go have a look.”  
Aziraphale untangles himself from Crowley and snaps his fingers, fixing his hair and clothes. He straightened his tie before opening the door to find Anathema standing at their doorstep.   
“Oh hello Anathema, wasn’t expecting you today.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you two. I just wanted to drop off some presents.”  
Anathema hands Aziraphale a bag filled with presents.  
“Thank you very much, we actually have some presents for you too.”  
Aziraphale walks over and picks up the bag containing Anathema’s presents and hands it to her.  
“Here you go, Anathema.”  
“Thanks! Well, I better get going. Again, sorry to disturb you.”  
Anathema waves goodbye before going her own way. Aziraphale waves goodbye before closing the door and heading back to Crowley. Aziraphale makes himself comfortable beside Crowley before closing his eyes and relaxing into him. Crowley turns on the TV to a random channel before wrapping an arm around Aziraphale, they stay like this until they both are asleep on the couch, listening to the TV in the background.


	16. Mince Pies

Having just woken up, Crowley made his way into the kitchen, only to find Aziraphale running around like a crazy chook.  
“What in the world is going on here then?”  
Aziraphale didn’t hear Crowley, so he tried again.  
“Darling, what are you doing?”  
It was only when Aziraphale turned around that he spotted Crowley looking at him like he was a crazy man.  
“Oh good morning, I didn’t see you there.”  
“I noticed. May I ask what you are doing?”  
“I’m trying to make mince pies, but it’s just not working out. Usually I would just miracle up a batch but this year I really wanted to try to make them myself, without using any miracles.”  
“Do you require any assistance?”  
“If you would be so kind, I’m really struggling. I remember how well you made that batch a while back now. They were nice.”  
“I know they were, I made them myself…well, when I say myself, I mean that I miracled all the ingredients in front of me and I put it all together by hand.”  
“And they didn’t taste half bad…can you help me now?”  
Aziraphale looked at Crowley with puppy dog eyes, if it wasn’t for Crowley walking into the kitchen when he did, Aziraphale would have given up completely. Crowley put on a spare apron before walking over to the Angel. He helped Aziraphale with making a fresh batch of filling from scratch before starting to make the crust. When he was done, he wrapped the crust in gladwrap before placing it into the fridge to rest for a while.

A short while later, Crowley rolled out the crust, he would usually miracle it to the right size and shape, but since Aziraphale wasn’t using any miracles he didn’t want to use any either. Once the crust was rolled out properly, he showed Aziraphale how to place the crust into the tin. Having being shown the proper way to do it, Aziraphale gave it a try, successfully placing the crust into the tin.  
“I did it!”  
“Great job, Angel. Now for the filling. Watch carefully.”  
Crowley used a spoon to add small amounts of filling to half of the crusts, making sure to leave some room for the decoration on top. He hands the bowl and spoon to Aziraphale.  
“Now, do the same to the rest. Make sure to leave a bit at the top.”  
Aziraphale nods before starting to fill in the crust, once he was done, he looked at Crowley for the next instructions.  
“We now have to make the star shape on top of the mince pies. See the left-over dough from the crust? We roll it out again and use a cookie cutter to cut out the shape. Can you please grab the star cookie cutter?”  
Aziraphale walked over to the drawer and pulled out the cookie cutters, searching through them, he finds the one he needs and walks back to Crowley. Crowley grabbed the cookie cutter from Aziraphale and started cutting out multiple star shapes before placing them on top of the mince pies. He walks to the fridge and grabs an egg before whisking it up and using a pastry brush, he brushed the mince pies with the egg.  
“Are they all done now?”  
“They are all prepared now, we just need to put them into the over for around 20 minutes and then they should be ready to eat.  
Crowley places the tin onto a baking tray before placing it into the preheated oven.

When the timer rang, Crowley put on an over glove and pulled out the mince pies. He placed a few of them on a plate and shared the mince pies with Aziraphale over a movie before heading to bed.


	17. Music

As Aziraphale and Crowley walked the snow-covered streets of Soho, their ears were filled with the sound of Christmas music. Crowley couldn’t stand the racket that was coming out of the speakers, either on the street or from the shops that they passed. Aziraphale on the other hand, was happily either humming or singing along to each song that played.  
“How can you be enjoying that horrible music?!”  
“I think it’s nice, I quite like the music.”  
“It is you’re taste after all, isn’t it?”  
“I guess so.”  
Aziraphale pulled Crowley into a shop, Last Christmas by Wham! was playing on the radio.  
“You know what, Angel? I don’t know why this is a Christmas song…it’s got nothing to do with Christmas at all. It’s a song about heartbreak, actually.”  
“I think they refer to it as a Christmas song because it mentions Christmas, but I think that’s about it.”  
Aziraphale walks away, presumably to buy some Christmas snacks, Crowley took his chance at changing the radio station. With a snap of his fingers, he changed the song to a song from the fourth century titled ‘Jesus Refulsit Omnium’, it may be a Christian song, but it sure was better than what was playing, according to Crowley anyway. Aziraphale heard the song change and looked over at Crowley, Aziraphale shook his finger at him, indicating that he shouldn’t have done that. Crowley couldn’t care less, he just shrugged and turned to find some snacks of his own. 

After buying all the necessary snacks, Aziraphale and Crowley make their way home.  
“You do know, that you shouldn’t have done that.”  
“I know. But that song is everywhere. I’m getting sick of it, and like I said, it has nothing to do with Christmas anyway.”  
“Still, don’t mess with the Christmas songs. It’s not like you have to put up with them all year.”  
They make their way back to the house and Aziraphale puts on some decent music before packing away all the snacks, he knew that if he left them out, he would eat them all in one go and there would be non for Christmas. Aziraphale hums along to the music as he makes his way around the house, busying himself with small chores. As he walks back to the living room, Crowley walks up to him and wraps his arms around Aziraphale’s waist.  
“What’s this then?”  
“I feel like dancing. Dance with me?”  
“Alright, but only for a short while.”  
They walked to the center of the living room and danced along to the music, swaying gently to the rhythm. Aziraphale places his head on Crowley’s shoulder as they danced. Crowley enjoyed it when he danced with Aziraphale, they hadn’t done so in quite a while. They should do it more often, it made Crowley incredibly happy.

After a couple of songs, Aziraphale straightens up and looks up at Crowley.  
“That was lovely, thank you.”  
“It sure was. Hey, we should do it more often.”  
“Yes, I would like that.”  
Aziraphale smiled up at Crowley before disappearing into the back of the house. Crowley threw himself onto the couch. He snapped his fingers, turning on the TV to, yet another, Christmas carol channel. They had been playing the same thing all month, every day on repeat. When Aziraphale returned, he had changed into his home attire, since he only wore his suit and bowtie when they go out. He sits down on the couch and Crowley cuddles up to him, placing his head on Aziraphale’s soft belly. He nuzzles into Aziraphale’s side, earning a hearty laugh from the Angel. They listen to the music while Aziraphale reads his book, while Crowley takes his afternoon nap.


	18. Wine

Aziraphale has been working at the bookshop all day and had recently closed the bookshop for the day. He grabs his things and locks up before starting the journey home. Crowley had nothing to do all day, so he relaxed and drank some wine. Three bottles of it, all on his own.

Aziraphale arrives home and steps through the front door. He hangs his coat on the coat hanger before changing his shoes and walking into the living room. He finds Crowley asleep on the couch, with an empty bottle of wine in his hand, and two bottles on the floor.  
“Oh Crowley, they were meant to be for Christmas.”  
He carefully takes the bottle out of Crowley’s hand before picking up the other bottles and carrying them to the kitchen. Aziraphale shakes his head before snapping his fingers, instantly making the bottles refill with the finest wine and closing them with a cork. He puts the bottles away, out of Crowley’s sight, although he had managed to find them before, and he will again. Hopefully not before Christmas this time. He walked back to Crowley shaking him awake.  
“Crowley darling, wake up.”  
Crowley groans and turns around, not facing Aziraphale.  
“That’s nice dear, but you need to wake up. You are not going to get away with drinking three bottles of wine this time. Usually I would let you get away with it, but you drank the finest wine that we have. I have refilled the bottles and put them away again. Maybe this time, you won’t drink them just before Christmas.”  
Crowley groans and turns around to face Aziraphale. To Aziraphale’s surprise, Crowley didn’t slur his words, instead he spoke perfectly well. He didn’t seem drunk at all.  
“I’m sorry, Angel. I was so bored at home, I didn’t know what else to do. I searched the place and when I found the bottles and couldn’t help myself. They were lovely too, tasted immaculate.”  
“I know they do, that’s why I bought them. You do know that you could have just miracled yourself a bottle of cheaper wine.”  
“I could, but it wouldn’t have tasted that good. Cheap wine doesn’t taste as good as the really expensive wine.”  
“That’s why we always go for the expensive wine when we go out to The Ritz, but drinking three bottles of expensive wine, by yourself, is ridiculous. You could have even asked me to buy a bottle on the way home from the bookshop, you know that I close at 5pm.”  
“I’ll remember it for next time.”  
“You better, I don’t want this to happen again. Those bottles were incredibly expensive.”  
“Will you ever forgive me, Angel?”  
Crowley looks up at Aziraphale, giving him his best impression of puppy dog eyes.  
“I can’t stay mad at you for long. Of course I forgive you.”  
Aziraphale smiles and bends down to give Crowley a kiss. He straightens up before climbing over Crowley and making himself comfortable by his side. 

A short while later, Crowley finds that Aziraphale had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiles down at the sleeping form of Aziraphale, he must have had a busy day at the bookshop, must have tired him out completely. Crowley decided to let Aziraphale sleep for a while longer. He turns the TV on, to a quiet level, and watches it for a while until Aziraphale wakes up on his own. Shortly after, Aziraphale wakes up.  
“Sorry, I must have fallen asleep.”  
“All good, love. Thought I should let you sleep.”  
“Thanks. I should probably get up and do stuff around the house.”  
“I have a better idea. Why don’t you stay here, right by my side, and we can cuddle and watch TV for the rest of the night”  
And that is just what they did, they stayed cuddled up on the couch for the rest of the night.


	19. Lights

The soft snow begins to fall as evening descended on the streets of Soho, Aziraphale begins to consider the decorations that he should display around the bookshop. He wanted to stick to a simple, yet tasteful, color scheme. He decided to go for a dark red scheme for the bows and a real tree bough wreath, which he had recently purchased from a small group of girl scouts. He snaps his fingers, making the decorations appear in front of him. He picks up the wreath and secures it to the door before placing the dark red bows all over the bookshop, thinking quickly, he snaps his fingers and makes a red and black tartan ribbon appear between the bows. Satisfied with his work, he begins to wander around the bookshop, placing decorations where they would fit, along with a few sprinkles of snow, fake snow of course, so it wouldn’t melt. 

After he was finished, he steps back to admire his work, just as the last rays of sun begin to fade over the horizon. Aziraphale thinks for a moment, not knowing what he was missing, before the thought came to him.  
“I completely forgot the lights!”  
He snaps his fingers, making a couple of boxes of light appear in his hand. He didn’t need many, just enough to fill the key areas of the bookshop. He takes the lights out of the boxes and begins to hang them around the room. Once he was done, he plugs in the lights and admires them.  
“There, that should do it.”  
With a nod, he walks back to the register to count the days earnings. Once he was finished counting the money, he writes it in his logbook and heads for home. 

Aziraphale had told Crowley to decorate the house while he was at the bookshop, and he was interested to see what Crowley had done, since he had left him to his own devices. He unlocks the front door and steps inside, looking around, he could see that the hallway had been beautifully decorated. The living room and kitchen had also been decorated. Aziraphale ought to give Crowley more credit, he sure did a great job at decorating the place. As Aziraphale walks into the living room, Crowley walks up to him.  
“Good evening, my love.”  
“Good evening, I see that you have decorated the house very nicely.”  
“Thanks…I may have used a few miracles.”  
“I thought you might. No worries, at least the house is decorated.”  
Aziraphale looks around and quickly notices that something was missing.  
“Uh, Crowley dear. I think you may have missed one simple decoration.”  
“What might that be?”  
“Nothing major, just the fairy lights around the window.”  
“I’m sorry, it seemed to have completely slipped my mind.”  
Crowley snaps his fingers, and the windows were decorated with small sparkling fairy lights. Crowley smiled and wrapped an arm around Aziraphale’s waist.  
“Had a good day at the bookshop?”  
“Yeah, made quite a few sales today.”  
“That’s great. I’m proud of you.”  
Crowley gives Aziraphale a kiss on the cheek before walking over and throwing himself onto his spot on the couch. Aziraphale shakes his head slightly but follows Crowley’s lead and makes himself comfortable next to him. He wraps an arm around Crowley’s waist and focuses his attention to the TV, which was currently playing John Candy’s Planes, Trains and Automobiles. It was one of Crowley’s favorite Christmas comedies. It was very unusual for Crowley to laugh, but he couldn’t contain his laughter during the movie. Aziraphale even found himself giggling a few times. Aziraphale leaned up and kissed Crowley before refocusing his attention back to the movie. They watched the movie as Crowley gently stroked Aziraphale’s back.


	20. Snowman

It was unusual for Crowley to wake up before Aziraphale, never waking up before 12, but that day was different. He had planned to take Aziraphale out to the park, to teach him how to build a snowman for the first time. He rolls over and whispers into Aziraphale’s ear, gently waking him.  
“Angel, wake up darling. We have lots to do today.”  
Aziraphale blinks a couple of times to help his eyes adjust to the light in the room. He rolls over and faces Crowley.  
“Good morning to you too. It’s very unusual for you to be up this early.”  
Aziraphale looks at the clock on the nightstand before looking back at Crowley.  
“You do know that it’s only 9:30, right?”  
“I know, but I had planned to go somewhere today. I wanted to get up early so we can get it done.”  
“What did you have planned?”  
“Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen.”  
Crowley gives Aziraphale a peck on the cheek before getting up and disappearing out of sight, walking to the kitchen. Aziraphale shakes his head and laughs slightly but gets up before he gets dressed. After he got dressed, he combs out his hair before making his way to the kitchen. Crowley had already gotten changed and had already put on his coat while he had waited for Aziraphale.  
“Are you ready to go, Zira?”  
“Ready when you are.”  
Aziraphale put on his coat and hat before they both walked out the front door.

They walk the short distance to St James Park, where a group of kids were building a snowman.  
“Hey Angel, why don’t we build a snowman?”  
Aziraphale looked at him, the confusion was written all over his face.  
“What’s a snowman?”  
“You’re joking, right?”  
Crowley laughed, but when Aziraphale’s face didn’t change from the confused state, Crowley sighed.  
“Okay. Do you see those kids who are playing with the snow over there? Well, they are making a thing called a snowman. Although, I don’t see the resemblance to a man. They don’t look anything like that. it’s basically a sort of man made from snow. So, care to give it a go and build one with me?”  
“I’ll give it a go. But only if you show me.”  
Crowley smiled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his gloves, he pulled them on before reaching down and starting to roll a ball. He continues until he has a ball, roughly the size of a medium sized beach ball.  
“So what’s this then?”  
“This is the base of our snowman. We still need the middle and the head. If you can roll the middle one, slightly smaller than this one, I will roll the head.”  
Aziraphale nodded before bending down and starting to roll his ball. He rolls it until he had it big enough. He looks at Crowley and waits until he was finished rolling his ball.  
“Now, you need to put your ball on top of the one that we have. I’ll put the head on top.”  
Aziraphale did as he was told, placing his ball on top of the medium one before Crowley placed his ball on top, completing the body of the snowman.  
“Alright Zira, that’s the body. Now we need to decorate it. We will need three big pebbles, five medium ones, two small ones for the eyes, and a carrot for the nose.”  
He snapped his fingers, making the pebbles, and carrot appear in front of them. He places the pebbles where they belong before handing the carrot to Aziraphale. He smiles before grabbing the carrot and placing it in the centre of the top ball, completing the face.  
“Is that it?”  
“That’s it. We have finished out snowman.”  
Aziraphale jumped from joy. He had made his first snowman, with Crowley’s help of course.


	21. Crackers

During their weekly shopping, Aziraphale spotted something on the shelves, colorful Christmas crackers. He smiled to himself before placing a box of 6 crackers into his trolley. He finishes his shopping before finding Crowley, who had his arms filled with Christmas treats. He watches as Crowley places them all into the trolley.  
“Are you done, Zira?”  
“Yes. Are you sure you need all of those sweets?”  
“You know I have a sweet tooth.”  
With that, Crowley turns and heads towards the cashiers. They pay for their items before heading home. When they get home, they put all their groceries away. Crowley reaches into the bag and pulls out the Christmas crackers.  
“Zira, what are these?”  
Without having to turn around, Aziraphale knew exactly what Crowley was referring to.  
“Christmas crackers, you know, the ones that you pull apart.”  
“Why did you buy these?”  
Having finished putting away the groceries, Aziraphale turns around.  
“I think it will be fun. Each person holds onto one side and then we pull apart. It’s filled with trinkets, the one with the trinket wins and gets what’s inside.”  
“I don’t see how this should be fun…”  
“Shall we try?”  
Aziraphale walks over and takes a Christmas cracker out of the box, he holds onto one end before offering the other to Crowley. He takes it and looks at Aziraphale.  
“On the count of three, we pull apart. 1…2…3!”  
They pull apart at the same time and the cracker opened with a small bang. Aziraphale looked at his half and found it empty, Crowley on the other hand, had gotten the end with the trinkets.  
“Mine is empty, what did you get?”  
Crowley shakes out the trinkets into his hand, along with a blue paper crown. He looks at the trinkets, he had received two small puzzles, along with a small silver heart shaped keychain. He looks at the trinkets.  
“But Zira, I have no use for these items.”  
“We might not, but we could give them to the kids playing in the park when we go for our regular walk.”  
Aziraphale smiles and gathers the trinkets before putting them into his pocket. He picks up the blue paper crown and opens it up before placing it onto Crowley’s head.  
“There you go, don’t you look lovely.”  
Aziraphale takes out his phone and quickly snaps a picture of Crowley before he got the chance to destroy the crown that was on top of his head. He then picks up another cracker and pulls it apart, he leaves the trinkets inside, but retrieves the red crown from inside. He places it onto his head before sitting next to Crowley. They take a few pictures together before placing the remaining crackers into the cupboard. They both get dressed before going on their daily walk.

As they walk through St James Park, a couple of kids come running up to them. Aziraphale smiles and bends down, holding the trinkets behind his back. When he is bent down, he reveals the trinkets. The kids scream with joy before grabbing the toys and running to their parents to see what they had just received.   
“See, I told you that the kids would enjoy the trinkets. They always do, even if it’s something small.”  
On the way home, they stop at a small coffee shop to grab a bite to eat and to grab a warm drink. After they have eaten and drunk their coffees, they stopped by the bookstore so that Aziraphale could grab a book or two for himself to read over the Christmas holiday. When they return home, they start a fire before relaxing in front of it for the rest of the day.


	22. Christmas Pudding

Since Aziraphale would be busy at the bookshop all day, he decided that Crowley would be in charge of making the Christmas pudding this year. He knew that it might end in disaster, but he had to have faith in Crowley. Aziraphale laughed as the thought of Crowley running around the kitchen, trying to cook something. He walks into the kitchen to tell Crowley the news.  
“Darling, could I ask you a small favour?”  
“Of course.”  
“Could you please make the Christmas pudding while I am at work?”  
“I mean, I can try.”  
“Great. It shouldn’t be too hard, considering that you have the recipe in the book on the bench. Just follow the recipe and you should be good to go.”  
Aziraphale waves at Crowley before making his way to the bookshop.

Crowley walks to the kitchen and picks up the recipe book and flips through it, finding the page with the recipe for Christmas pudding.  
“This shouldn’t be too hard.”  
They had already purchased the fruit covered in alcohol, so that step was done. He greaded the required pudding pan before bringing out the large mixing bowl, whisk and other ingredients. Creaming the butter took forever, way longer than the recipe claimed, it could also be the fact that Crowley was using a regular whisk instead of an electric one. As he looked over at the recipe, and saw that it required more whisking, he pulled out the electric beater and continued to beat the eggs to the light fluffy consistency. As he lifted the, still moving, whisk it sprayed him full of whisked butter. He groaned in agitation but continued on with the recipe. He added the eggs and beat them into the mixture before adding the fruits, flour and breadcrumbs. He mixed the ingredients together before adding a teaspoon of cinnamon and nutmeg, with a generous splash of brandy for taste. With one final mix of the ingredients, he placed the mixture into the prepared tin and put it in the oven, which he had already prepared. 

He had just put the tin into the oven when he received a call from Aziraphale.  
“Hello dear, I’m just checking in to see how you were doing with the Christmas pudding.”  
“I have just put it into the oven. I followed the recipe step by step, so hopefully it turns out okay.”  
“Well, you seem to have everything under control. I should go, a customer just walked through the door. I’ll see you tonight. I love you.”  
“Love you too, see you tonight.”  
Crowley hangs up the phone, just as a loud boom came from the kitchen. He runs into the kitchen to see the stove had caught fire.  
“Oh boy, this is not good.”  
He reaches for the fire extinguisher and puts out the flames within seconds. He stands in the middle of the kitchen looking at the mess in front of him.  
“Aziraphale won’t be happy about this… Oh, I got it.”  
He miracled the kitchen back to its original state, alongside another freshly backed Christmas pudding.  
“This will have to do. I’ll just tell him that I made it all by hand.”  
He walks over and cleans up the dishes before drying his hands and making his way to the living room. He sits down on the couch, turns on the TV, and waits for Aziraphale to come home. When Aziraphale returns home, Crowley walked up to him. He had to tell him what happened.  
“So…the kitchen nearly blew up while the Christmas pudding was in the oven. I may have used a bit too much brandy.”  
Aziraphale wasn’t too pleased about the news, but what did he expect? He just let a demon alone to cook, and even though it was the simplest thing to make, he still managed to set something on fire.


	23. Father Christmas / Santa

While taking their usual walk through the park, Aziraphale noticed that they had set up a small place for children to meet Santa. They had set up a red chair, along with a bag of presents, a couple of reindeer and a bit of fake snow in an enclosed area. The line to Santa must have been a mile long at least. The children were screaming and pointing at Santa, they were getting impatient waiting in line for so long. Crowley and Aziraphale walk closer, stopping at the small gate enclosing the area.   
“Hey Crowley, remember when you had to pretend to be Santa at the mall that one time?”  
“Oh yeah, I hated every second of it. Those kids were too excited.”  
“That’s the whole point. They are meant to be excited to meet Santa himself. Plus, you didn’t seem to upset, you were laughing the whole time.”  
“Well, I had to play the part, didn’t I?”  
Crowley walks over to the coffee stand and orders two coffees. He pays for them and walks back to Aziraphale.  
“Whichever way you look at it, the children had fun.”  
Crowley hands the coffee to Aziraphale before they turn to look at Santa. A child had just had their photo taken and was making their way back to their parents when Santa stood up and fell to the ground. Screams of horror were heard from parents, as they tried to hide their children’s faces from what had just happened. Aziraphale dropped his coffee and quickly ran over to the man, who appears to be having a heart attack. He quickly opened up the Santa suit and took off the elastic beard before calling out to Crowley.  
“Crowley, call an ambulance!”  
Crowley called the ambulance while Aziraphale looked after the man, trying to keep him as comfortable as he could until the ambulance arrived.

As the man was being placed into the ambulance, he was stable enough to thank Aziraphale.  
“Thank you, good sir. If it weren’t for you, I would be dead.”  
“Don’t mention it, always glad to help.”  
Aziraphale watched as the ambulance pulled away before walking back to Crowley.  
“Listen, you have to go out there. The kids are depending on you.”  
There were still a few parents who were standing around with their kids in their arms, waiting to hear what was going to happen. Crowley shook his head.  
“Zira, I think that you should do it this time. I had enough with children for a lifetime.”  
“Please Crowley, if you do it this time, I won’t ask again. How many times does Santa have a heart attack in front of the kids?”  
Crowley thinks for a second before nodding.  
“Alright, I’ll go.”  
Crowley walks behind the chair and snaps his fingers, instantly making his current clothes disappear and change into a Santa suit, complete with beard and hat. He blinks his eyes, making his shake eye change into a warm brown color. Crowley steps out and waves to the kids.  
“Ho, Ho, Ho…Merry Christmas! Who is next in line?”  
Crowley sits down on the chair as the next child in line walks up to him. He picks up the child and places her onto his knee.  
“What do you want for Christmas, my dear child?”  
Aziraphale watches Crowley as he interacts with the children. Crowley might be a demon, but all this time on earth has changed him, he seems to have become a kinder, gentler version of himself.

After all the children had gotten to meet Santa, Crowley goes back behind the chair and changes back to his usual self. He walks back to Aziraphale before lifting a finger.  
“Don’t say it. I know what you are going to say.”  
Aziraphale just smiled as he linked his arm with Crowley before they both walk back home.


	24. Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt was 'Sleigh Bells' but I changed it slightly

As Aziraphale opened the bookshop, a scared stray dog ran inside and hid behind the counter. Aziraphale noticed that when the dog ran through, that someone had placed a collar of bells on him. The jingle of the bells scared him, Aziraphale had to get that collar off the dog, but the dog was too scared to come near him. Aziraphale left the door open in case the dog wanted to run out again and picked up a book before making himself comfortable in his chair as he waited for customers to visit the store. 

It took a while until the dog came out of his hiding spot and looked up at Aziraphale. With every step the dog took, the bells jingled, making him jump back in fear. Aziraphale placed the book down and slowly knelt down on the floor. He reached out his hand to the dog, to show that he means no harm.  
“It’s okay. You’re fine, I’m here to help.”  
As if the dog understood what Aziraphale had said, he walked up to Aziraphale and laid his head on Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale gently lifted his other hand and started petting the dog. With calming words, Aziraphale carefully worked on removing the collar.  
“I’m going to remove this now, it will be all over soon.”  
He unbuckled the collar and took it away. He placed the collar on the couch and hid it under a pillow.  
“See, it’s gone.”  
As soon as the collar was gone, the puppy jumped into Aziraphale’s arms. His tail was going crazy, swinging left and right, quicker than Aziraphale could see. Aziraphale laughed as the crazy dog jumped and licked his face.  
“Alright, I see that you are happy. Now, let’s get you some food.”  
Aziraphale wrote a note, telling the customers that he will be back in 10 minutes, and closes the store. He walks over to the convenience store and buys some dog food and some water before paying for the items and returning to the shop. He walks to the back of the store to the little kitchen and placed the dog food and water in bowls before placing them onto the floor. He watched as the dog sniffed the food before quickly starting to eat. He ate his fill before drinking all the water. The dog looked at Aziraphale and tilted his head.  
“Are you full? That’s okay. Aren’t you adorable?”  
Aziraphale leant down and petted the dog before straightening up.  
“We need a name for you. How about Snoop? Do you like that name?”  
The dog barked happily, indicating that he liked the name.  
“Alright Snoop, I don’t suppose that you want to go back onto the streets. How am I ever going to explain this to Crowley?”  
Aziraphale heard the bell above the door chime, he walked to the front of the store to greet the customer.

Once Aziraphale had finished his day at the bookshop, he bought a few things for Snoop before heading home. He opens the door and calls to Crowley.  
“Crowley, I’m home!”  
Crowley comes and hugs Aziraphale, not even noticing the dog until he jumps up for a petting.  
“What in the world is this?”  
“This is Snoop. He was a stray dog who ran into the bookshop this morning, someone had put a collar with bells on him which scared him. I helped him out and apparently kind of adopted him, I guess.”  
“He’s kinda filthy, isn’t he?”  
“We will need to give him a bath. Come on Snoop.”  
Snoop followed Aziraphale into the bathroom so he could have a bath. When Aziraphale came out of the bathroom, he was dripping wet. It turns out that Snoop had shaken himself while Aziraphale was bent over him, like dogs do. Maybe it was a nice change to have a dog around the house.


	25. Presents

It was Christmas morning and both Crowley and Aziraphale sat on the floor by the tree, ready to exchange presents. There were only a few wrapped boxes because they had agreed that they wouldn’t just give presents on Christmas, but whenever they felt like it. Aziraphale picks up his present for Crowley and hands it to him.  
“This one is for you, darling.”  
Crowley looks at the small box in his hands and gently shakes it, trying to guess what was inside. Aziraphale jumped at the action that Crowley had just done, it would surely break what was inside.  
“Be careful! Don’t shake it around too much.”  
“Is it breakable?”  
“It might be.”  
Crowley places the box onto the floor and unwraps the present. Once he has unwrapped it, he picks it up and looks at it.  
“Holly Hell, Angel!”  
Aziraphale would usually disapprove, he really didn’t like those two word being used in such close proximity, but this time, he just laughed. He watched as Crowley carefully took out the personalized coffee mug with a picture of them on their first date together on it. Crowley turned the mug in his hands, taking in every detail. The side of the mug even had the date of their first date on it.  
“This is incredible, I love it. Thank you, Angel.”  
“I love you too. It’s just something simple to remind you of the love I have for you.”  
Crowley places the mug on the coffee table before turning around and picking up Aziraphale’s present, he places the present in front of Aziraphale. He watches as Aziraphale carefully unwraps the present before picking it up and examining it. It was a whit mug with angel wings as the handle, with the words ‘I will love you for now till the end of the world’ in Crowley’s handwriting written on the side of the mug. Aziraphale’s eyes lit up at the present, he smiled at Crowley.  
“I love it, thank you Crowley.”  
“You’re welcome. It looks like we went down the same path with the mugs.”  
“Yes, we did. Didn’t we?”  
They both laugh before exchanging the rest of the presents.

After all the presents were exchanged, they got up and made themselves a drink in their new mugs. They carried their drinks over to the couch and sat down. Aziraphale turned on the TV and clicked through the channels. He stopped on a channel that was playing Scrooged with Bill Murray. Aziraphale cuddled closer to Crowley as he sips his tea. Crowley absentmindedly ran his hand up and down Aziraphale’s side as he usually does when he watches TV. They were about halfway through the movie when there was a knock on the door, Crowley got up to answer it. He opened the door to see Anathema standing on the porch.  
“Oh hello Anathema.”  
“Hello Crowley, is Aziraphale at home?”  
“Yeah. I’ll go get him, come on it.”  
Crowley walks away to get Aziraphale while Anathema steps inside. She sees Aziraphale walk up to her.  
“Hello Aziraphale, here is the present that you wanted for Crowley.”  
She hands him a small box, which contained Crowley’s favourite flower, a Variegated Monstera Deliciosa.   
“Thank you, Anathema. He has no idea about this.”  
Anathema laughs before bidding Aziraphale goodbye. Aziraphale walks up to Crowley and hands him the box. Crowley carefully opens it and sees the flower inside. He jumps up and hugs Aziraphale before kissing him and putting the flower in a glass of water. They both make themselves comfortable on the couch to watch the rest of the movie.


	26. Boxing Day

Aziraphale really loved the Christmas season, especially the snow, but nothing made him happier than the Boxing Day sales. Everything is usually on sale for a while after Christmas, so Aziraphale decided to have a shopping spree for himself. He got dressed, leaving Crowley to sleep in the big bed, and made his way to the town.

He walks around town, occasionally popping into a store or two to browse around. He would occasionally find something that he would like, so he would purchase it. He walks to his favourite sweets shop and buys his usual sweets before bidding goodbye to the shop keep and continuing his way through the shops. After walking through the town, and now carrying 4 big bags of goodies, he makes his way back home.

He arrives home and sees that Crowley, still in his pajamas and unkempt hair, was sitting on the couch sipping on some tea.   
“I’m back, dear.”  
“Did you go to town?”  
Crowley hadn’t turned around at this point, so he didn’t see the big bags that Aziraphale was carrying.  
“Yeah, I did. I do love those boxing day sales. I got my hands on quite a few bargains.”  
Aziraphale walks to the kitchen and places the bags on the counter before unpacking everything. On his travels, he had found a few nice plates and cups, he took them out of their packaging and placed them on the shelves where they belong. He had also found some new cutlery that he liked. He unpacked everything and put it in it’s place before grabbing the next bag and unpacking it. He continued this until he had put everything away. When he was done, he walked to the couch and sat down.  
“Did you find anything that you like?”  
“Yes, quite a few things actually.”  
Crowley nodded before practically climbing onto Aziraphale’s lap. Aziraphale laughed when Crowley nudged his soft side. Once Crowley had made himself comfortable, they watched a couple of movies before Aziraphale got up.  
“Where are you going, Angel?”  
“I need to go to the bookshop for a couple of hours, just to make sure that everything is set up for when I open again.”  
“Hurry back, I get lonely when you’re not around.”  
“I shouldn’t be too long. See you soon.”  
Aziraphale kissed Crowley before making his way to the bookshop. 

The first thing that Aziraphale noticed is that the front door was slightly ajar, which was strange because Aziraphale always locked up when he left, he always double checked to make sure. He walked over and pushed the door open. Looking all around, he noticed two men dressed in all black going through the register.  
“Excuse me. What do you think that you are doing?”  
The two men looked up at Aziraphale, who now had his hands on his hips. The two men tried to flee but Aziraphale snapped his fingers, making ropes appear around the legs and arms of the men. They fell to the floor as Aziraphale called the police.  
Once the police arrived, they apprehended the men. They told Aziraphale that they were actually looking for the men and that he had done a justice for them. They took them men away and Aziraphale counted the money, luckily he had gotten there just in time before they could take anything. He closed the register before making his way around the store, making sure that everything was ready and presentable for when he opened the bookshop again after the holidays.


	27. Broken Baubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the prompt, original prompt was "Regency"

Having a new puppy around the house can be fun at times, but other times it can be completely disastrous, like that one time where Snoop managed to knock over the Christmas tree and break nearly all of the baubles.

Aziraphale wakes with a jolt, a loud noise had awoken him out of his sleep. He pulls on his dressing gown and goes to investigate. He searches every room, and everything is in its place, until he reaches the living room. His new dog, Snoop, had somehow managed to knock over the tall Christmas tree and was tangled in the lights.  
“Oh dear, what a mess you have created.”  
Aziraphale walks over to Snoop and untangled him from the lights before lifting up the tree. He stands the tree back up and looks at the damage, nearly all of the baubles that have fallen off were broken, including some of the ones still hanging on the tree. Aziraphale sighs and goes to grab the dustpan and brush to clean up the broken pieces of glass. He puts Snoop out in the backyard so he doesn’t get hurt and begins to clean up the mess. He sweeps up the pieces and puts them into the bin before picking off the broken ones off the tree. Once he was done, he puts away the dustpan and brush and heads back to the bedroom. He sees that Crowley wasn’t in bed, but in the shower. Aziraphale changes into his usual attire before fixing his hair and walking back to the living room. He unplugs the lights and places them back onto the tree before plugging it back in. By the time that he was done, Crowley was out of the shower.  
“What happened here?”  
“Snoop knocked over the Christmas tree, I found him tangled in the string of lights. He broke some of our unique baubles, including the one that you made me.”  
“That just means that I will have to make you another one. Don’t worry, Angel. It’s a shame that he broke it, but it can be easily fixed.”  
Crowley snapped his fingers, making a Christmas bauble appear in his hands. It was a white and black bauble, with a picture of Aziraphale and Crowley on it, identical to the one that was broken. He hands the bauble to Aziraphale, who smiles up at Crowley.  
“Thank you, darling.”  
Aziraphale hangs the bauble on the tree before turning to Crowley.  
“What do you say to the idea of going out and buying some more baubles?”  
“I think that’s a great idea. We should replace the ones that Snoop broke.”  
Aziraphale nods before grabbing his coat. He also took the opportunity to take Snoop out on his daily walk. Grabbing Snoop’s leash, he opens the back door and Snoop quickly runs up to him. Aziraphale fastens the leash onto Snoop’s collar before leading him out the door, where Crowley waited.

They make their way to the shops to pick out some new baubles. They tied Snoop to the tree and walked inside. They walk through the aisles before Crowley stopped in front of a box with white and gold baubles. He puts them under his arm and continued walking. He found Aziraphale, who had a couple more boxes in his arms. They pay for the items before taking them home and going on their daily walk with Snoop through the park. As they were walking, a group of children come running up to them, asking if they could pet Snoop. Aziraphale nodded his head and all the children started to pet Snoop, who wagged his tail happily. After the children petted Snoop, they smiled up at Aziraphale before running off to play on the climbing equipment. They continued walking and let Snoop do his business before making their way back home.

When they returned home, they placed the baubles onto the tree before relaxing on the couch, with Snoop laying beside it. Crowley stroked Snoop’s head lazily as he and Aziraphale watched TV.


	28. Christmas PJ's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the prompt, since I had already done the prompt in a previous story. Original prompt was 'Snowman'.

Christmas has officially ended, but that hasn’t stopped Aziraphale from continuing to wear his Christmas Pjs. He has been wearing them for over 4 days now. He had bough them several weeks ago and had started to wear them on Christmas Eve, and hasn’t taken them off since. He just wasn’t ready to let go of the Christmas spirit just yet.

Aziraphale makes his way into the kitchen, with Snoop close on his heels. He places some dog food in Snoop’s bowl and places it down on the floor before starting to make breakfast. He had decided on some blueberry pancakes for breakfast. He gathers all the necessary ingredients and prepares the batter before heating up the frying pan. He makes the pancakes in no time before placing them onto a plate and carrying it to the table, along with a bottle of syrup and a can of whipped cream. He sits down at the table, just as Crowley walks into the kitchen.  
“Don’t you have great timing, I just finished making breakfast.”  
Crowley stops in his tracks and looks at Aziraphale.  
“Angel, what are you wearing?”  
Aziraphale looks down at his PJ’s, which were covered in snowflakes and reindeers.   
“My Christmas PJ’s. What’s wrong with that?”  
“Isn’t Christmas over?”  
Crowley asked as he sat down at the table and serves himself some pancakes.  
“As of yesterday, yes.”  
“Then why are you still wearing your Christmas PJ’s?”  
Aziraphale sighed before looking at Crowley, who had just shoved a whole pancake into his mouth.   
“Can I be honest? I just don’t think that I can let Christmas go just yet. This Christmas was special to us. Usually we would be fighting heaven and hell and avoiding the apocalypse this time of year, but this year was different, this year was our first real Christmas together without having to fight any evil beings. We didn’t have to worry about demons bursting through our door at any given moment, or having angels fighting on the streets… I just don’t want it to end just yet.”  
Aziraphale played with his dressing gown sleeve, like he always does when he was nervous. He looked down, avoiding Crowley’s gaze.  
“Oh Angel, Heaven and Hell haven’t bothered us for nearly a year no. I doubt that they suddenly will start fighting again. I do agree that this Christmas was different, I could almost say special. It’s our first domestic Christmas without fighting and it’s a nice change.”  
Aziraphale looked at Crowley and smiled.  
“Yes, it is a nice change isn’t it?”  
“It sure is. Wow, these pancakes are amazing!”  
Crowley shoves another pancake into his mouth and smiles at Aziraphale, who just smiles back but also shakes his head at Crowley.  
“You enjoy your breakfast. I got some washing to do.”  
Aziraphale pops a pancake into his mouth before getting up and walking towards the laundry, he hears Crowley call after him.  
“Angel, how much longer are you going to be wearing those PJ’s for?”  
“I don’t know, haven’t decided yet.”  
“But Angel…”  
“They stay, at least for now. I think just until new year’s, then they can come off.”  
Considering that new year’s is 4 days away, Crowley could handle seeing Aziraphale in those Christmas PJ’s just for a little while longer.   
“Alright Angel, but new year’s they come off. Otherwise I’m going to have to take them off myself.”  
“I will take that as a promise then.”  
Aziraphale smiled as he walked to the laundry room, knowing Crowley, he will keep his word of taking off the Christmas PJ’s himself if Aziraphale didn’t take them off on New Year’s.


	29. Christmas Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt was 'Angels', I changed it to 'Christmas Cold'

Aziraphale woke up and noticed that he had a stuffy nose, he tried to breathe through it but found that it was blocked, no air could get through his nose. I plucked a tissue from the box on his bedside table and blew his nose, startling Crowley awake.  
“Is everything okay, Angel?”  
“I think so. I think that I might have caught a cold.”  
Crowley sat up and placed a hand on Aziraphale’s forehead.  
“You have a slight temperature. You should stay in bed and let me take care of you.”  
Usually it was Crowley who go sick, it was rare that it was Aziraphale who got sick.   
Crowley pushed the blankets aside and got up, Aziraphale lay back down and let Crowley tuck him in.  
“I’ll be right back with some soup. It will make you feel better.”  
Crowley left and returned moments later with a bowl of soup on a tray. He waited for Aziraphale to sit up in bed before placing the tray in his lap. He sat next to Aziraphale as he ate his soup, making sure he ate every last bit of it, before taking the tray away and tucking Aziraphale in again. He kissed Aziraphale’s forehead before leaving the bedroom to let Aziraphale rest.

Over the next couple of days, the cold really manifested itself. It became so bad that Aziraphale could barely sleep, due to not being able to breathe. He also had a sore throat and could barely talk. The only way that he could communicate with Crowley is through typing out what he wanted to say into his phone and handing it to Crowley to read. Aziraphale picked up his phone and typed out a message.  
‘Come and cuddle with me, I’m cold’  
He nudges Crowley, who takes the phone from him and reads the message. With a small smile, Crowley got up and made himself comfortable next to Aziraphale.  
“Is this better, darling?”  
Aziraphale nodded and wrapped an arm around Crowley before typing out another message.  
‘Let’s watch a movie, I’ll let you pick. Too tired to think.’  
He holds the phone in front of Crowley so that he could read what it said. Crowley quickly picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He knew that Aziraphale’s favourite Christmas holiday was ‘The Holiday’ with Jude Law and Jack Black. He found the movie and started it. As soon as Aziraphale saw what movie was playing, he quickly picked up his phone.  
‘My favourite movie. Thank you dear.’  
After handing the phone to Crowley, Aziraphale pulled out yet another tissue and blew his nose. He had blown his nose so many times that it had become red and raw. He winced from the pain. Crowley hated to see Aziraphale like this, but there is nothing that he could do. All that he could do was wait for the cold to take its course, Aziraphale could only do the same.

Nearly a week later, the cold had taken its course and Aziraphale was on the mend. He could get a few hours of sleep ever night since his nose had cleared enough. His voice was returning, even though he still sounded raspy.  
“I hate being sick.”  
“I bet. Now imagine me being sick, I feel 10 times worse.”  
Aziraphale let out a small laugh before making his way over to the couch and laying down next to Crowley. He wrapped an arm around Crowley’s waist as he watched Crowley pick a movie.  
“What movie are we going to watch today?”  
“I was thinking ‘the Christmas chronicles’ with Kurt Russell. I like that movie.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
Crowley turned on the movie and cuddled up to Aziraphale as the opening credits begin to play.


	30. Snow Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the prompt, hope you enjoy the story!

As the year ends, the weather begin to slowly warm up again. As usual, Crowley and Aziraphale take their walk through the park. Even though the snow was beginning to melt, there was still enough left for what Aziraphale had planned to do, teach Crowley how to make snow angels. When they reached the perfect spot, with just enough snow to do the trick, Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s hand and flopped down onto the ground. Crowley ran up to him, his face full of concern.  
“Angel, are you okay?”  
Aziraphale laughed before answering.  
“Yes, quite alright.”  
“Then what are you doing in the snow?”  
“I’m making a snow angel.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Well, it looks like an angel with its wings outstretched, just in the snow. Now, lie down next to me and I will show you how to make one.”  
“Angel, I’d rather nor. I hate the cold feeling of the snow.”  
“It’s only for a few seconds. I’ll even help you clean off the snow from your clothes after.”  
Crowley sighed but flopped down next to Aziraphale.  
“Now, you need to spread out your arms and legs and move them like this.”  
Aziraphale demonstrates what to do, then looks at Crowley to see if he understood. Crowley nodded and did the exact same thing, successfully making a snow angel.  
“Did I do it right?”  
“You sure did.”  
Aziraphale giggled and made his own snow angel before getting up and looking down at the ground. He watched as Crowley made a few extra movements with his arms and legs before getting up and standing next to Aziraphale.  
“How do they look?”  
“Quite Angelic, I would say.”  
“I quite enjoyed myself.”  
“See? It wasn’t so bad, was it?”  
“Not as bad as I thought, no.”  
Aziraphale looked at Crowley with a smile.  
“Want to make some more?”  
Like little schoolboys on the playground, Aziraphale and Crowley went over and made several more snow angels all over the park. They must have looked like crazies the way that they were giggling and running around the park, looking for the perfect spot to make the perfect snow angels.

After making at least 10 snow angels each, their coats were wet and they were beginning to get cold. Aziraphale found Crowley and helped him up.  
“Come on, we should head home. I’m beginning to get cold.”  
“I agree. Let’s go home and sit by the warm fire.”  
Aziraphale grabbed hold of Crowley’s hand as they made their way home. When they arrive, they start the fire before changing their clothes and settling down on the couch. They cuddle while watching another random movie on TV.


	31. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE, EVERYONE!
> 
> I hope that you have enjoyed this journey of An Ineffable Holiday, along with our favourite Angel and Demon. 
> 
> See you in the new year!
> 
> Isabella xx

Aziraphale closes the bookshop one last time before the new year and makes his way home. He shoves his hands into his pockets to keep them warm as he walks the snow-covered streets home. When he arrives home, he shakes off the snow and takes off his coat before hanging it on the coat rack before making his way into the kitchen. He boils the water and makes himself a nice hot cup of tea, which he carries to the coffee table in the living room. He makes himself comfortable on the couch, throwing the blanket over his legs before picking up his cup and taking a sip. He turns on the TV as Crowley makes his way into the living room.  
“Good evening, Angel.”  
“Good evening. Did you really spend all day in bed?”  
“Well, yes and no. I got up to grab a snack but went right back to bed. It’s too cold for me, Angel. I like the warmth that the bed provides.”  
“Why don’t you come and cuddle with me for a while? I’ll keep you warm.”  
Crowley quickly made his way over to the couch and made himself comfortable next to Aziraphale. They watch TV for a few hours before the countdown to midnight begins.

They were happily watching TV when at 11:45pm, the power goes out. The whole town had lost power, people were coming out of their houses to investigate the cause of the power outage. Aziraphale wrapped his dressing gown closer around his body as he steps out of the house onto the street.  
“Looks like the whole street lost power. We won’t be able to watch the countdown until new years now. Not unless the power comes on again in 15 minutes.”  
Aziraphale hangs his head as Crowley makes his way to him.  
“Cheer up, Angel. The power might still come back before midnight. Have hope.”  
Crowley wraps his arm around Aziraphale before they both go back inside. They light a couple of candles and wait in the dark for any news.

At 11:59pm, the power miraculously came back on. Aziraphale sighed with relief as he turned on the TV. Nearly all of the channels were doing a countdown to New Year’s. The power had just come on at the right time with one minute to midnight. Aziraphale’s gaze was glued to the screen as he watches the countdown. He felt Crowley’s arm on his shoulders and leant on Crowley.  
“See Angel, I told you to have hope.”  
“I did. It pays to have hope.”  
“It sure does.”  
They direct their attention to the TV as the last 10 seconds begin to count down.  
“Crowley, can I just say that I’ve had the best year of my life this year. It was filled with so many adventures.”  
“It sure was. It was a great year. Oh look, the last 5 seconds!”  
Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s waist as Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s shoulders.  
“Happy New Year, Angel.”  
“Happy New Year, Darling.”  
They exchange a kiss, just as the last second counted down. The new year had officially begun.

It has always been tradition for Crowley and Aziraphale to exchange small presents on new years. They each grabbed their presents before unwrapping them. Crowley got Aziraphale a new bowtie, while Aziraphale got Crowley a new pair of sunglasses. They snapped a picture to remember the last night of the year before settling down on the couch to watch a movie. It was pure luck that the power had come on just at the right time for them to enjoy the countdown and to welcome the new year.


End file.
